The Loud Collection (Season 2 Edition)
by J-547
Summary: The 1st collection has been discontinued, finished. However a new season of collections rises up. Get ready for more collection, with OCs of mine and plenty of requests to go around. Join Lincoln Loud and his sisters life in numerous stories and one-shots.
1. Nightwatcher

The Loud sisters were in Lori and Leni's bedroom, having a secret night. However all sisters were their except for one brother.

"Hey, where's Stinklon?" Lynn said.

"He said he wants to sleep early. From what I have heard anyway." Luan replied.

"But, when I went in there he was asleep. It was midday too." Leni told her sisters.

The girls were now dissucing on what is making Lincoln very tired.

"Whatever is making him tired, I'm pretty sure it's nothing to really worry about." Lori said and Luna nods in agreement. "Yeah Dudettes, he'll be fine. Its not like he's doing something drastic."

On the outskirts of the town, a figure of a boy was wearing black and grey metal armour, some areas leather, however areas which seems to be more painful for hits were covered in metal. He stood on a modified bicycle that had a small motor on it with a V8 sound as it revved like a roaring sound.

His face was exposed and had. White hair. It was Lincoln, and he was quiet until he heard radio chatter from the police.

_All units we have a code 5-7, an attempt of robbery down at the Royal Woods supermarket. Request any available units in the area to check it out._

Lincoln put on his helmet and revs.

"There playing my song." He said as he was now playing character of a Hero. However more of a night hero. He then sped off quickly into that area.

"Damn it! Getaway drivers been caught, Plan B!" One of the robbers said.

The robbers were quickly going to the alleyway and then stopped. They saw that there was a strange light coming from the other side. If the Cas.

"What is that!?" Another robber said.

Just then a large chain launched at one guy and was sent flying to a wall, going unconscious.

Two of the other robbers charged at the sudden attacker only to be both kicked in the face by both of the attackers feet, as he flipped over them and stared down at their now unconscious bodies.

The last robber, held their gun at him. The attacker didn't say anything. Just the he turned towards the robber and the robber screamed in fear and ran away.

Then it revealed to be Lincoln in that armor as he then raced down to his bike and chased after the last robber. The robber was screaming for safety by avoiding the boy.

"I love it when they play hard to get." He said as he caught up to him and stopped in front.

The robber steps back and the boy walks up to him and grabs his collar. "Please not the face. Not the face!"

"Yesh! Now your making me the bully." Lincoln said as he pulled his arm back.

"W-who are you!?"

"You can call me... _Nightwatcher_." The Nightwatcher said as he punches the robber, knocking him out.

* * *

The police came by and saw all of the thief's in a right metal rope. They saw a note that said.

_4 criminals, not a problem, you'll be seeing me takinh care if your mess.__Signed, Nightwatcher._

* * *

Lincoln was on the rooftop of a building as he took his helmet off and looked above his hometown.

"This place is great, full of things to do, and also a hotspot for bad guys. Not on my watch. Innocents hurt, people getting away with it, it's not right." He said as he puts his helmet back on.

"That's why, I am now the Nightwatcher of Royal Woods, to give the criminal scums a piece of less mind and more justice. And I'll make sure they'll won't have a second chance."

He then walks away from the main city and heads home.


	2. The Masked Acrobatic

In high school, Luan Loud was attending to her next class, which was the last one for the day until the weekend. She just came back from putting her things inside her personal locker and heading towards next period

This was maths, in which case Luan didn't really understand the entire process of numbers well, just enough for measurements and timing, mostly for her pranks. She obviously needs her little intelligent toddler to help her out, knowing Lisa being into science would know more equations and random numbers that has multiple decimals.

Soon enough, she got into the work handed to her, but before she could the intercom was on and the principle spoke.

"May I have your attention. Can Luan Loud please report to my office please. Bring your belongings, this will take till the end of the period. Thank you." The intercom static out.

Did she hear that correctly. Did the principal just ask her to go see her in her office. What could have it been, she knew she didn't do pranks since the last time she attempted to prank the whole school, leading her to suspension. So what could the principal want.

Without a second and curiously thinking about it. She got up and packed her stuff up, heading out of the classroom and going towards the office.

The principal was writing something on her note for future objectives until she heard a knock on the door and saw who she expected to see.

"Mrs Loud. Please come in." She said and Luan went to a chair and sat on it.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Now let me first say this. I know you have a lot of things happening back home regarding your job and your well siblings."

"Yeah, it's fine. What's that have to do with this." Luan said rasing a brow

The principle cleared her throat. "It seems that we have an exchange student from a small town in the west. This students sister has been assianted for a classified job and which she needs her brother safe. This I can understand with issues based on where to live.

"Wow, that does sound a bit rough." The Loud comments as the principle continues.

"Which is why I have brought you here to see if you are willing to take him and hell him develop in our town."

Luan was taken back from this and then thought about it. Having to help out someone is a good thing, however thinking he needed to live somewhere is a problem. As much as wants him to feel comfortable, having another one under a roof with 10 siblings can be overwhelming.

She then gave a small smile. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Oh that is great, now once this student is here, we can-" The woman was cut off with the door opening.

"Speaking of which there he is." She said as Luan looked behind her and was surprised.

The student was around her height, what he look like was something like a mascot ninja costume. He had a green hoodie with a white hood, white arms, green baggy spandex. His head was covered with a green head and mask, that has 2 black lines coming out of it, like anntenas. In his hands was a black little ball which had a green fire tail and has a face of a pumpkin with green siliva, drooling.

"Hey sorry I'm late, Tom was having toxic vomits on our way here." He said as the black creature talks in language no one understood except him.

"Hfugfifcuuftd."

"Well you don't have to get personal about it, jeez."

The masked boy sat down.

"Luan, this is Marky Knight. He's the exchange student we have here, I'm pretty sure you can handle another boy, if you don't mind." The principal asked.

"Nah it's fine." Luan said.

"Great, you guys will get along well, your done for the day, you may leave the school at anytime." she said as both teens walked out the room.

The masked boy now named Marky walked down with Luan. They didn't say a word until Tom spoke up.

"hsisbsusbdd"

"Yeah, I know she's cute, but this is a new town, and I said I wasn't gonna be a ladies man anymore. People can change you know."

"hdjsjsbdi"

"Oh shut up." Marky deadpanned and Luan was holding back her laugh as she giggles.

He looks at her and gave her a laughing expression. "Haha, yeah!" He said.

"Your funny!" Luan said.

"Funny! I thought this is school, not a mic show." Mr coconuts said.

"jensibsidfh"

Marky translates. "He said, he would love it. How come you enjoy it?" He questions his pet, but doesn't respond, which makes Marky laugh.

Luan giggles at his laugh. "You have a cute laugh." Marky stops and looks at her. "Well you have a cute face. It's not going anywhere since it's yours only for the people to see you laugh happily. I think that's how it goes." Marky said, which caused Luan to heat up a bit. Knowing she had her boyfriend Benny, she dropped the heat quick.

"Well thanks uhh."

"Marky. And your Luan."

Luan giggled. "First time for everything huh?" They both laugh as they were getting unbelievably close.

They both backed off and blushed. They chuckled a bit until they were now back home. Turns out from the hallway of school, they didn't know their legs were still taking them to the loud house. They can already hear loud chaos erupting.

"Whoa, that's chaotic with that noise." Marky said.

"Hehe, yeah, it's what a big family is like." Luan said. Marky laughs and gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, I can take it, for you most of all." He winks playfully and Luan blushes a bit, but wasn't enough for Marky to see.

"Well, welcome to my home." Luan said, walking inside and Marky following. They saw all the siblings doing their usual routines, fights, and completely going crazy.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.' Marky thought. He then looked at Luan.

'She's really nice, but I might keep myself hidden with that secret, she might be with someone else, which is fine by me. I need a break from love anyway.'

Luan then sighed and went to the couch where Lola was.

"Your back!? How come!?" Lola said. "Well I was assigned to have this exchange student here with me, to guide him in Royal Woods and help him out with his new home. Speaking of which.

Marky sits down in a Indian ninja style, with Tom on his head. "Hi! I'm Marky Knight and this is Tom."

"hsbaisbdi" He spat out, causing his green goo to go on Lola's dress.

Lola screamed out. "MY DRESS!!!" and ran upstairs to change.

Luan and Marky laughed and knowing that things were gonna be more dramatic in a comedic way.


	3. Robo-Chief

All the louds were in their seats and they were smelling something good but funny.

"That's a weird smell." Lynn said.

"Could be Lori..." Luna said.

"It's called perfume." Lori said, roping her eyes.

"Yeah, you would know Luna!" Leni said.

"Yeah, heck I use it!" Lola said.

"To cover up the mad disgust of her face." Lana mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Lola shouted.

"Nothing!" Lana quickly said.

Just then a green dog (Gir), came into the dining room, severing to everyone dinner.

"What is this grey coloured food?" Luan said.

They all took a bite and they were impressed that it was actually not bad.

"This is good, what's in this?" Lincoln said surprised.

"I put in some leaves, dog food, seagulls, a dead rat, bon-bons, hair, broken glass from a lamp, cheese, cat-fur, and some hot sauce with waffle flavor." Gir said.

Thue were all wide eyed as they dropped their spoons without noticing.

"AND I MADE IT MYSELF!!!" Gir said.

Everyone was in pain and started coughing, throwing up, grabbing water and literally going nuts and loud.

"Aw, thanks, I'll tell you what. Since your so nice I'll make seconds." Gir said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" The loud siblings screamed.

"Oh, you don't what seconds. You want massive seconds!? OKEY DOKEY!!!!" Gir said as he came back with a tower full of grey food.

Everyone screamed as Zim was outside laughing at the suffering.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST PAIN I HAVE SEEN TO A HUMAN BECIDES THE DISGUSTING DIB HUMAN. HAHAHA HAHA!!" Zim laughs.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after. That's right, I forgot to mention secret crossovers are gonna happen.


	4. Lincoln plays FNAF 1

Lincoln was playing in the office as he was looking through the cameras.

"Why would anyone come here to get a job. Why did I come back for another night?!" Lincoln exclaimed as he looks through the cameras.

He heard footsteps. "I hate these sounds!" He looks at the left hallway and sees a fox running towards him. "Oh God! What!?"

Foxy Jumpscares. "AHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL!??" Lincoln jumped out his seat with quick reflexes.

* * *

The office was dark. Power was out and Freddy finished his song. It was pitch black.

"I'm dead!" Lincoln said groaning. Freddy attacked and Lincoln jumped again. "Aahhhh!! Duck!!!!"

* * *

Looks at the camera and looks at the office. He then saw a golden freddy.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!?"

It soon jumpscares with its face and the game crashes.

"Dang it."


	5. Lincoln ends the Fic

Lincoln was outside in the backyard. He was digging a grave for this fanfiction, since it's useless now and promises to never make a trilogy.

"You're digging a grave." Lincoln heard his younger sister close to him. For once he didn't get scared at all. "Yeah, this is juts useless in this fanfic universe. This is really breaking up the 4th wall and the rules, but honestly. We're letting something go that's not even suppose to run that long. You know?"

"Sigh. You think anything big could happen more times now? You know you are part of now three big stories, with another nick character having a story of his own." Lucy said until Lincoln wraps an arm around her.

"It's good and all, but you and some of my sisters deserve something to be the protagonist for once other than me."

"That would be nice. Do you think it would get more attention?" Lucy questioned. "Anything to make my sister happy. I am sure of it." Lincoln replied hugging her.

"Come on, let's go read some kid rated stuff okay?" Lincoln said as himself and Lucy goes back into the house.

* * *

**Sorry, but I don't know how to end this collection off. This is really not working well so this is the last chapter to this Fic. Sorry guys, it's over.**


End file.
